Lucky Seven
Lucky $even is a pricing game played for a car. Its name comes from the fact that the contestant is given seven one dollar bills to start, but only needs one to buy the car. Gameplay *The contestant is given seven $1 bills to start the game, and is shown the first digit in the car's price. They must then guess the remaining digits one at a time. After each digit is guessed, the actual digit is revealed. The contestant must pay the difference between their guess and the actual digit in dollars. (e.g.: a guess of 5 when the digit is 7 would cost $2). Contestants do not lose any money if they get a digit exactly right. *If the contestant loses all of their money at any point, the game ends. If the contestant has at least $1 remaining after the last digit is revealed at the end of the game, they may buy the car for $1 and receive any leftover money. History *When the game first started, Bob gave the contestant the seven one dollar bills before the car was introduced and on the first playing, Lucky Seven was won right away. *Originally, car prices in this game had just four digits, and no free digits were given. During the 1986 prime time specials, the contestant was given the last digit and then had to guess the first four. When the five-digit format was introduced to the daytime show shortly thereafter, the rule was changed to give the first digit. *A double border of chase lights was added around the original logo late in 1973 or early in 1974, which would activate as the game was revealed and when it was won. *The original Lucky Seven board was blue with black numbers and originally had light blue stripes behind the numbers which were removed on April 29, 1980 (#3662D). Its current board, which first appeared on May 30, 1986 (#6145D), is purple with gold numbers. As of April 23, 1993 (#8795D), the game is now offering cars that are at least $10,000. On October 10, 2001 (#1893K), the number font changed to Times New Roman. On May 27, 2011 (#5585K), the number font changed to Calisto MT Bold. *On May 26, 1983 (#4944D), contestant Lavon managed to get the first three digits correct, but lost the game on the final digit. *On January 11, 1999 (#0971K), contestant Donna was mistakenly given $500 instead of seven $1 bills; after losing four $100 bills, she realizes she only has one $100 bill left and that it was mistakenly $500 instead of $1 bills, after the commercial break, Bob told the audience that he went into the pocket where he kept the $500 for the perfect bid and Bob and the contestant didn't realize that she was playing the game with $100 Bills. *In the ceremonial 7,000th episode (November 5, 2009, #4894K, in reality, it's the 7,146th episode), contestant Michael White is given seven stacks of $1,000 in $20 bills instead of the usual seven $1 bills; Michael needed at least $1,000 to buy the car. *On Halloween 2013 (#6474K), Lucky Seven was renamed Yucky Seven. During that playing, the car was won. *On November 21, 2013 (#6504K) during Dream Car Week, Lucky $even offered a 2014 Jaguar XK Touring convertible. It was worth $86,453 but was not won. *On October 14, 2014 (#6842K, aired out of order on October 13) during Dream Car Week, Lucky $even offered a 2014 Porsche Cayenne. It was worth $57,465 and it was won. The contestant Jacob Caughey who played for the car got all but one number exactly right. *On April 1, 2015 (#7073K), Bob Barker, making a surprise appearance for April Fool's Day, hosted the game and gave away an SUV worth $19,856. *On February 18, 2016 (#7414K), during Dream Car Week, Lucky $even was played for an $82,295 Tesla Model S 70. On that playing, the contestant Donald Fipps lost on the third number. *On April 19, 2016 (#7502K), contestant Melvin Dubose had an amazing win. Playing for a sedan, he was off by just 1 in the first 2 numbers. With $6 left, he lost $5 in the fourth number. To win himself the car, he needed to guess this next number spot-on. He guessed a 2, and won the car. The correct price was $18,692. *On March 23, 2017 (#7865K, aired out of order on March 31), which is the second College Rivals episode, Anne Lasher of Michigan State won a $24,872 Nissan Frontier SV King Cab 4x2, while Ashwin Salvi of University of Michigan was denied. *On the Summer Beach Party special aired June 20, 2017 (#7992K), contestant James Wyshywaniuk was given a sand pail with sand dollars instead of dollar bills. He won with 2 sand dollars left. *On February 22, 2019 (#8635K, aired out of order on May 31), which is the final day of this year's Dream Car Week, history was made when contestant Stephanie Montoto guessed all of the remaining four numbers right on the nose. This was the second time that it happened worldwide, after one in Vietnam on January 20, 2018. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 46. *Lucky $even was originally known as Lucky Seven. The "S" changed to a "$" on May 30, 1986 (#6145D), the same day its purple/gold color scheme debuted. *Lucky $even was one of seven pricing games seen on the first taping session of season 36, which was seen on October 23, 2007 (#4052K, aired out of order on November 1), November 1, 2007 (#4064K, aired out of order on October 24), November 14, 2007 (#4083K, aired out of order on November 27), and November 19, 2007 (#4091K, aired out of order on December 11). It was also one of two "old" pricing games seen on the ninth/tenth taping session of the season, which was seen on November 29, 2007 (#4104K), December 5, 2007 (#4113K), December 10, 2007 (#4121K, aired out of order on November 19), January 8, 2008 (#4132K), and January 14, 2008 (#4141K, aired out of order on January 17), though on the final episode of the session on January 25, 2008 (#4155K), it was replaced by Push Over. *Lucky $even was also the name of the bonus round from two unsold game show pilots (which were both created by the late Mark Goodson) known as Spellbinders hosted by "whispering" Bill Anderson in 1978 and On a Roll hosted by David Sparks in 1986. Notes *When the game is played, prior to the reveal of the car, the turntable is pushed downstage to allow the car to be concealed by it. The car is then pushed, not driven, onto the stage by stagehands. There have been rare occasions through the years when a model (notably Janice Pennington and Rachel Reynolds) steered poorly or did not brake in time and crashed the car into the set. *Since the early '80s, zeroes have not appeared in the car's price for this game. *Lucky $even was the first pricing game played on Drew Carey's first taped episode, taped August 15, 2007, and aired on November 27 (originally scheduled to air on November 14, designated as #4083K). *The rules of Lucky $even were modified and used on the NBC game show Time Machine as "Sweet Sixteen", in which a contestant was given sixteen $100 bills and had to guess the year a product was introduced. *A common strategy players take to this game is guessing 5 for every number, on the theory that since it's "right down the middle", you're unlikely to lose more than a dollar or two. This is a poor strategy, however, because there's usually at least one very high or very low number in the price of the car, and guessing 5 on that will cause you to lose 4 or 5 dollars on one guess. *This game has the distinction of being easily controlled by the producers to make it easy to win or easy to lose. Car prices like $43,645 show that the game was set up for a win, while prices like $52,918 show that the game was set up for a loss. *There were hardly any cars that had a "0" in the price. The numbers in the price of cars played for this game range 1-9. Nighttime Appearances *Lucky Seven was the only game introduced in the second nighttime season hosted by Dennis James, which first appeared in episode #053N. *On a Million Dollar Spectacular that aired on April 9, 2005 (#019SP, aired out of order on April 16), contestant Sheena played for a $77,566 Cadillac XLR and won. *On the May 7, 2008 (#031SP, aired out of order on May 14) ''Million Dollar Spectacular'', Lucky $even offered a Porsche Cayman Coupe. This was the first Porsche featured on the show in over 16 years. It was worth $52,849 but was not won. Pictures Lucky.png Lucky $even.jpg|This is the tacky first look of Lucky Seven. Lucky $even 1.jpg|This is the tacky first look of Lucky Seven but with the lines behind the numbers removed. Lucky $even 2.jpg|Here's the better looking one from the 25th Anniversary Special on August 23, 1996 (#0001S). Lucky $even 3.jpg|This is what Lucky Seven looks like these days. Premiere Playing (August 28, 1973, #0522D) luckysevenpremiere1.jpg luckysevenpremiere2.jpg luckysevenpremiere3.jpg|She says 3 and has $6 left. luckysevenpremiere4.jpg|She says 8 and has $4 left. luckysevenpremiere5.jpg|She says 8 again. Right on the nose! luckysevenpremiere6.jpg|She says 5 and has $2 left She wins the car! luckysevenpremiere7.jpg luckysevenpremiere8.jpg luckysevenpremiere9.jpg luckysevenpremiere10.jpg Lucky Seven for an Oldsmobile Delta 88 Convertible (September 12, 1975, #1585D, aired out of order on September 10) luckysevenoldsdelta88-1.jpg luckysevenoldsdelta88-2.jpg luckysevenoldsdelta88-3.jpg|She says 6 and has $6 left. luckysevenoldsdelta88-4.jpg|She says 4 and has $2 left. luckysevenoldsdelta88-5.jpg|She says 9 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenoldsdelta88-6.jpg luckysevenoldsdelta88-7.jpg Lucky Seven for a Fiat X1/9 (December 31, 1975, #1743D) luckysevenfiatx19-1.jpg luckysevenfiatx19-2.jpg luckysevenfiatx19-3.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right. luckysevenfiatx19-4.jpg|She says 6 and has only $1 left. luckysevenfiatx19-5.jpg|She says 9 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenfiatx19-6.jpg Lucky Seven for a Buick Regal Coupe (March 30, 1977, #2312D) luckysevenbuickregalcoupe1.jpg luckysevenbuickregalcoupe2.jpg luckysevenbuickregalcoupe3.jpg|She says 6 and has $6 left. luckysevenbuickregalcoupe4.jpg|She says 8 and has $4 left. luckysevenbuickregalcoupe5.jpg|She says 9 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenbuickregalcoupe6.jpg luckysevenbuickregalcoupe7.jpg luckysevenbuickregalcoupe8.jpg Lucky Seven for a Datsun 280Z (June 21, 1977, #2432D) luckysevendatsun280z1.jpg luckysevendatsun280z2.jpg luckysevendatsun280z3.jpg|She says 7 and is exactly right. luckysevendatsun280z4.jpg|She says 0 and is exactly right. luckysevendatsun280z5.jpg|She says 9 and has $6 left. luckysevendatsun280z6.jpg|She says 5 and has $5 left. She wins the car! luckysevendatsun280z7.jpg luckysevendatsun280z8.jpg Lucky Seven for a Jeep CJ-5 Renegade (June 3, 1982, #4554D) luckysevenjeepcj5renegade1.jpg luckysevenjeepcj5renegade2.jpg luckysevenjeepcj5renegade3.jpg|She says 7 and has $5 left. luckysevenjeepcj5renegade4.jpg|She says 7 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenjeepcj5renegade5.jpg Lucky Seven for a Chrysler LeBaron Coupe (October 28, 1982, #4644D) luckysevenchryslerlebaroncoupe1.jpg luckysevenchryslerlebaroncoupe2.jpg luckysevenchryslerlebaroncoupe3.jpg|She says 7 and has $6 left. luckysevenchryslerlebaroncoupe4.jpg|She says 3 and has only $1 left. luckysevenchryslerlebaroncoupe5.jpg|She says 1 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenchryslerlebaroncoupe6.jpg luckysevenchryslerlebaroncoupe7.jpg Lavon's Disappointing and Heartbreaking Lucky Seven Loss (May 26, 1983, #4944D) luckysevenlavon1.jpg luckysevenlavon2.jpg luckysevenlavon3.jpg|She says 7 and is exactly right. luckysevenlavon4.jpg|She says 8 and is exactly right again. luckysevenlavon5.jpg|She says 6 and is exactly right three times in a row! luckysevenlavon6.jpg|Shes says 0 and has lost all of her money. How disappointing. luckysevenlavon7.jpg luckysevenlavon8.jpg Lucky Seven for a Jeep CJ-7 (September 13, 1983, #4992D) luckysevenjeepcj7-1.jpg luckysevenjeepcj7-2.jpg luckysevenjeepcj7-3.jpg|She says 7 and is exactly right. luckysevenjeepcj7-4.jpg|She says 8 and has $5 left. luckysevenjeepcj7-5.jpg|She says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevenjeepcj7-6.jpg|She says $6 and has $1 left. She wins the Jeep! luckysevenjeepcj7-7.jpg luckysevenjeepcj7-8.jpg Lucky Seven for a Dodge Shelby Charger (October 10, 1983, #5031D) luckysevenshelbycharger1.jpg luckysevenshelbycharger2.jpg luckysevenshelbycharger3.jpg|She says 7 and has $6 left. luckysevenshelbycharger4.jpg|She says 7 and is exactly right. luckysevenshelbycharger5.jpg|She says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevenshelbycharger6.jpg|She says 5 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenshelbycharger7.jpg Lucky Seven for a Buick Skyhawk Custom Wagon (September 16, 1985, #N 0021) luckysevenbuickskyhawkwagon1.jpg luckysevenbuickskyhawkwagon2.jpg luckysevenbuickskyhawkwagon3.jpg|She says 8 and has $6 left. luckysevenbuickskyhawkwagon4.jpg|She says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevenbuickskyhawkwagon5.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right. luckysevenbuickskyhawkwagon6.jpg|She says 2 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenbuickskyhawkwagon7.jpg Lucky Seven for a Dodge Aries Station Wagon (September 23, 1985, #N 0031) luckysevendodgearieswagon1.jpg luckysevendodgearieswagon2.jpg luckysevendodgearieswagon3.jpg|He says 8 and has $6 left. luckysevendodgearieswagon4.jpg|He says 4 and has $4 left. luckysevendodgearieswagon5.jpg|He says 4 and has $2 left. luckysevendodgearieswagon6.jpg|He says 4 and has $1 left. He wins the station wagon! luckysevendodgearieswagon7.jpg luckysevendodgearieswagon8.jpg First Appearance of 5-Digit Lucky Seven featuring a Blooper (August 21, 1986, #002P) luckyseven(8-21-1986)1.jpg luckyseven(8-21-1986)2.jpg luckyseven(8-21-1986)3.jpg|The last number is given for free. luckyseven(8-21-1986)4.jpg|He says 1 and is exactly right. luckyseven(8-21-1986)5.jpg|He says 5 and has $5 left. luckyseven(8-21-1986)6.jpg|He says 6 for the third number but, the fourth digit was mistakenly revealed prematurely. luckyseven(8-21-1986)7.jpg|The third number is a 7, so he has $4 left. He says 8 for the fourth number and is exactly right. He wins the Pontiac Trans Am! luckyseven(8-21-1986)8.jpg luckyseven(8-21-1986)9.jpg Last Playing of 5-Digit Lucky Seven With the Original Rules (September 22, 1986, #6191D) luckyseven(9-22-1986)1.jpg luckyseven(9-22-1986)2.jpg luckyseven(9-22-1986)3.jpg luckyseven(9-22-1986)4.jpg|She says 1 and is exactly right. luckyseven(9-22-1986)5.jpg|She says 3 and has $5 left. luckyseven(9-22-1986)6.jpg|She says 3 and is exactly right. luckyseven(9-22-1986)7.jpg|She says 5 and has only $1 left. She wins the Dodge Daytona! luckyseven(9-22-1986)8.jpg luckyseven(9-22-1986)9.jpg From November 3, 1986 (#6251D) luckyseven (11-3-1986) 1.jpg luckyseven (11-3-1986) 2.jpg luckyseven (11-3-1986) 3.jpg|She says 7 and has $6 left. luckyseven (11-3-1986) 4.jpg|She says 8 and has $5 left. luckyseven (11-3-1986) 5.jpg|She says 5 and has $3 left. luckyseven (11-3-1986) 6.jpg|She says 5 and has lost all of her money. luckyseven (11-3-1986) 7.jpg Lucky Seven for a Subaru Brat (April 1, 1987, #6443D) luckysevensubarubrat1.jpg luckysevensubarubrat2.jpg luckysevensubarubrat3.jpg|He says 9 and is exactly right. luckysevensubarubrat4.jpg|He says 5 and has $6 left. luckysevensubarubrat5.jpg|He says 7 and has $5 left. luckysevensubarubrat6.jpg|He says 5 and has $1 left. He wins the truck! Give Bob that buck! luckysevensubarubrat7.jpg luckysevensubarubrat8.jpg Lucky Seven for a Suzuki Swift (September 11, 1990, #7702D) luckysevensuzukiswift1.jpg luckysevensuzukiswift2.jpg luckysevensuzukiswift3.jpg|She says 7 and has $6 left. luckysevensuzukiswift4.jpg|She says 5 and has $5 left. luckysevensuzukiswift5.jpg|She says 4 and has lost all of her money. luckysevensuzukiswift6.jpg Cathy's Heartbreaking Lucky Seven Loss (March 22, 1991, #7965D) luckysevencathy1.jpg luckysevencathy2.jpg luckysevencathy3.jpg|She says 8 and is exactly right. luckysevencathy4.jpg|She says 6 and has $6 left. luckysevencathy5.jpg|She says 7 and has $5 left. luckysevencathy6.jpg|She says 9 and has lost all of her money. luckysevencathy7.jpg Lucky Seven for a Mitsubishi Mirage 4-Door Sedan (October 25, 1991, #8155D) luckysevenmitsubishimirage1991-1.jpg luckysevenmitsubishimirage1991-2.jpg luckysevenmitsubishimirage1991-3.jpg|He says 9 and is exactly right. luckysevenmitsubishimirage1991-4.jpg|He says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevenmitsubishimirage1991-5.jpg|He says 4 and has $6 left. luckysevenmitsubishimirage1991-6.jpg|He says 5 and has $4 left. He wins the car! luckysevenmitsubishimirage1991-7.jpg luckysevenmitsubishimirage1991-8.jpg Lucky Seven for an Isuzu Rodeo (September 20, 1994, #0007N) luckysevenisuzurodeo1.jpg luckysevenisuzurodeo2.jpg luckysevenisuzurodeo3.jpg luckysevenisuzurodeo4.jpg|He says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevenisuzurodeo5.jpg|He says 4 and has $6 left. luckysevenisuzurodeo6.jpg|He says 8 and has $3 left. luckysevenisuzurodeo7.jpg|He says 5 and has $2 left. He wins the SUV! luckysevenisuzurodeo8.jpg luckysevenisuzurodeo9.jpg Lucky Seven for a Toyota Celica (October 10, 1994, #0021N) luckyseventoyotacelica1.jpg luckyseventoyotacelica2.jpg luckyseventoyotacelica3.jpg luckyseventoyotacelica4.jpg|She says 3 and already has only $1 left. luckyseventoyotacelica5.jpg|She says 4 and has lost all of her money. luckyseventoyotacelica6.jpg luckyseventoyotacelica7.jpg A Corvette Win from the 25th Anniversary Special (August 23, 1996, #0001S) luckysevencorvette1996-1.jpg luckysevencorvette1996-2.jpg luckysevencorvette1996-3.jpg|The first number in the price of the Corvette is 4. We are not fooling around here, folks. We are playing for a $40,000+ Corvette! luckysevencorvette1996-4.jpg|She says 2 and has $6 left. luckysevencorvette1996-5.jpg|She says 5 and has $5 left. luckysevencorvette1996-6.jpg|She says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevencorvette1996-7.jpg|She says 5 and wins the Corvette!!! luckysevencorvette1996-8.jpg luckysevencorvette1996-9.jpg luckysevencorvette1996-10.jpg A Lucky Seven Incident from the 26th Season Premiere (September 8, 1997, #0431K) luckysevenincident1997-1.jpg luckysevenincident1997-2.jpg|Here's the incident, as the Van is wheeled out, the sliding door to the van hits the turntable and breaks off the tracks. luckysevenincident1997-3.jpg luckysevenincident1997-4.jpg luckysevenincident1997-5.jpg|He says 4 and has $4 left, but hang on, here's another incident, Bob is now told that Rod did not read the car plug. So, after Rod reads the car plug, Bob lets Chad start over, keeping all $7, starting with the third number. luckysevenincident1997-6.jpg|He says 5 and he now has $4 left. luckysevenincident1997-7.jpg|He says 5 and has $3 left. luckysevenincident1997-8.jpg|He says 5 and is exactly right. He wins the 1998 Ford Windstar! luckysevenincident1997-9.jpg luckysevenincident1997-10.jpg Glenn's Lucky Seven Win With $6 Left (February 12, 1998, #0644K) luckysevenglenn1.jpg luckysevenglenn2.jpg luckysevenglenn3.jpg|He says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevenglenn4.jpg|He says 6 and is exactly right again. luckysevenglenn5.jpg|He says 5 and has $6 left. luckysevenglenn6.jpg|He says 5 and is exactly right! He wins the Ford Contour LX! luckysevenglenn7.jpg luckysevenglenn8.jpg luckysevenglenn9.jpg A Lucky Seven Blooper from Season 27 (January 11, 1999, #0971K) luckysevenincident1999-1.jpg luckysevenincident1999-2.jpg luckysevenincident1999-3.jpg luckysevenincident1999-4.jpg|She says 9 and is exactly right. luckysevenincident1999-5.jpg|She says 6 and has $5 left. luckysevenincident1999-6.jpg|She says 5 and has $3 left, but wait just a moment. luckysevenincident1999-7.jpg|Donna realized that she only has one bill left. luckysevenincident1999-8.jpg luckysevenincident1999-9.jpg|So Bob gives her 2 more dollars. So now, Donna really has $3 left. luckysevenincident1999-10.jpg|She says 5 and has $2 left. She wins the 1999 Dodge Caravan! luckysevenincident1999-11.jpg luckysevenincident1999-12.jpg Another Lucky Seven Blooper from Season 27 (March 2, 1999, #1042K) luckysevenblooper1999-1.jpg luckysevenblooper1999-2.jpg luckysevenblooper1999-3.jpg luckysevenblooper1999-4.jpg|She says 4 and has $4 left. luckysevenblooper1999-5.jpg|She says 4 and only has $1 left. But, wait a minute. luckysevenblooper1999-6.jpg|Bob has realized that he has given her $500 instead of $7. luckysevenblooper1999-7.jpg|So Bob gives her the $1 she needs to buy the Dodge Dakota Club Cab. luckysevenblooper1999-8.jpg|She says 5 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenblooper1999-9.jpg luckysevenblooper1999-10.jpg Lucky Seven for a Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Convertible (June 14, 2002, #005SP, aired out of order on June 13) luckysevenpontiactransamconvertible1.jpg luckysevenpontiactransamconvertible2.jpg luckysevenpontiactransamconvertible3.jpg luckysevenpontiactransamconvertible4.jpg|She says 2 and has $5 left. luckysevenpontiactransamconvertible5.jpg|She says 8 and has $2 left. luckysevenpontiactransamconvertible6.jpg|She says 5 and has only $1 left. luckysevenpontiactransamconvertible7.jpg|She says 2 and has lost her only dollar left. luckysevenpontiactransamconvertible8.jpg Susan's Awesome Lucky Seven Comeback (November 14, 2002, #2304K) luckysevensusan1.jpg luckysevensusan2.jpg luckysevensusan3.jpg luckysevensusan4.jpg|She says 1 and has $2 left. luckysevensusan5.jpg|She says 4 and is exactly right. luckysevensusan6.jpg|She says 7 and is exactly right. luckysevensusan7.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right. She wins the truck! luckysevensusan8.jpg luckysevensusan9.jpg luckysevensusan10.jpg Lucky Seven for a Hummer H2 (May 10, 2003, #011SP) luckysevenhummer1.jpg luckysevenhummer2.jpg luckysevenhummer3.jpg|First number is 5. Considering this is prime time, it's only fair. luckysevenhummer4.jpg|She says 5 and has $6 left. luckysevenhummer5.jpg|She says 7 and has only $1 left. luckysevenhummer6.jpg|She says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevenhummer7.jpg|She says 5 and has lost her only dollar left. A Ford Thunderbird Win from the ceremonial 6,000th Show (March 9, 2004, #2842K, aired out of order on March 1, in reality, the 6,145th show) luckyseven6000thshow1.jpg luckyseven6000thshow2.jpg luckyseven6000thshow3.jpg luckyseven6000thshow4.jpg|She says 2 and is exactly right. luckyseven6000thshow5.jpg|She says 6 and has $6 left. luckyseven6000thshow6.jpg|She says 5 and has $5 left. luckyseven6000thshow7.jpg|She says 5 and has $4 left. She wins the Ford Thunderbird!!! luckyseven6000thshow8.jpg luckyseven6000thshow9.jpg luckyseven6000thshow10.jpg luckyseven6000thshow11.jpg luckyseven6000thshow12.jpg Rachel Crashes the Car in Lucky Seven (April 23, 2004, #2895K, aired out of order on April 30) luckysevencrash2004-1.jpg luckysevencrash2004-2.jpg luckysevencrash2004-3.jpg luckysevencrash2004-4.jpg luckysevencrash2004-5.jpg luckysevencrash2004-6.jpg luckysevencrash2004-7.jpg luckysevencrash2004-8.jpg luckysevencrash2004-9.jpg luckysevencrash2004-10.jpg|She says 4 and has $6 left. luckysevencrash2004-11.jpg|She says 6 and has $2 left. luckysevencrash2004-12.jpg|She says 4 and has lost all off her money. luckysevencrash2004-13.jpg luckysevencrash2004-14.jpg Lucky Seven for a Cadillac XLR (April 9, 2005, #019SP, aired out of order on April 16) luckysevencadillacxlr1.jpg luckysevencadillacxlr2.jpg luckysevencadillacxlr3.jpg|The first number is 7. A $70,000+ Cadillac, folks. This is primetime, and we're not fooling around! luckysevencadillacxlr4.jpg|She says and has $6 left. luckysevencadillacxlr5.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right. luckysevencadillacxlr6.jpg|She says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevencadillacxlr7.jpg|She says 5 and has $5 left. She won the Cadillac convertible!!! luckysevencadillacxlr8.jpg luckysevencadillacxlr9.jpg luckysevencadillacxlr10.jpg Lucky Seven for a Saturn Sky (November 1, 2006, #3743K) luckysevensaturnsky1.jpg luckysevensaturnsky2.jpg luckysevensaturnsky3.jpg luckysevensaturnsky4.jpg|She says 2 and has $3 left. luckysevensaturnsky5.jpg|She says 5 and has only $1 left. luckysevensaturnsky6.jpg|She says 4 and has lost all of her money. luckysevensaturnsky7.jpg A Corvette Win From Bob's Last Show (June 15, 2007, #4035K) luckyseven (6-15-2007) 1.jpg luckyseven (6-15-2007) 2.jpg| luckyseven (6-15-2007) 3.jpg|The first number is 4. And this is why we want Bob's last show to go out with a bang. luckyseven (6-15-2007) 4.jpg|She says 4 and has $6 left. luckyseven (6-15-2007) 5.jpg|She says 6 and is exactly right. luckyseven (6-15-2007) 6.jpg|She says 3 and has $2 left. luckyseven (6-15-2007) 7.jpg|She says 6 and has $1 left. She wins the Corvette!!! luckyseven (6-15-2007) 8.jpg Lucky Seven for a Lincoln MKZ (March 14, 2008, #027SP, aired out of order on February 29) luckysevenlincolnmkz1.jpg luckysevenlincolnmkz2.jpg luckysevenlincolnmkz3.jpg luckysevenlincolnmkz4.jpg|She says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevenlincolnmkz5.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right. luckysevenlincolnmkz6.jpg|She says 4 and has $2 left. luckysevenlincolnmkz7.jpg|She says 1 and is exactly right. She wins the Lincoln! luckysevenlincolnmkz8.jpg luckysevenlincolnmkz9.jpg luckysevenlincolnmkz10.jpg luckysevenlincolnmkz11.jpg luckysevenlincolnmkz12.jpg Lucky Seven for a Porsche Cayman (May 7, 2008, #031SP, aired out of order on May 14) luckysevenporschecayman1.jpg luckysevenporschecayman2.jpg luckysevenporschecayman3.jpg|The first number is 5. As usual, in primetime, we don't fool around, folks! luckysevenporschecayman4.jpg|He says 6 and has $3 left. luckysevenporschecayman5.jpg|He says 5 and lost all of his money. luckysevenporschecayman6.jpg Taylor's Awesome Lucky Seven Comeback (November 11, 2008, #4502K, aired out of order on November 3) luckyseventaylor1.jpg luckyseventaylor2.jpg luckyseventaylor3.jpg luckyseventaylor4.jpg|He says 6 and already has $2 left. luckyseventaylor5.jpg|He says 7 and only has $1 left. luckyseventaylor6.jpg|He says 9 and is exactly right! luckyseventaylor6a.jpg|He says 5 and he won a brand new car!!! luckyseventaylor7.jpg luckyseventaylor8.jpg luckyseventaylor9.jpg Margot's Disastrous Loss (May 22, 2009, #4765K) luckysevenmargot1.jpg luckysevenmargot2.jpg luckysevenmargot3.jpg luckysevenmargot4.jpg|She says 8 and already has only $1 left. luckysevenmargot5.jpg|She says 5 and has lost all of her money. luckysevenmargot6.jpg luckysevenmargot7.jpg luckysevenmargot8.jpg Lucky Seven Thousand (November 5, 2009, #4894K) luckyseven7000thshow1.jpg luckyseven7000thshow2.jpg luckyseven7000thshow3.jpg luckyseven7000thshow4.jpg luckyseven7000thshow5.jpg|He says 5 and has $6,000 left. luckyseven7000thshow6.jpg|He says 7 and has $2,000 left. luckyseven7000thshow7.jpg|He says 7 and has lost all of his money. luckyseven7000thshow8.jpg Rachel Crashes the Car in Lucky Seven, Again (April 1, 2011, #5505K) luckysevencrash2011-1.jpg luckysevencrash2011-2.jpg|This time, it's part of an April Fool's joke! luckysevencrash2011-3.jpg luckysevencrash2011-4.jpg luckysevencrash2011-5.jpg luckysevencrash2011-6.jpg luckysevencrash2011-7.jpg luckysevencrash2011-8.jpg luckysevencrash2011-9.jpg luckysevencrash2011-10.jpg|He says 5 and has $5 left. luckysevencrash2011-11.jpg|He says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevencrash2011-12.jpg|He says 4 and has lost all of his money. luckysevencrash2011-13.jpg luckysevencrash2011-14.jpg luckysevencrash2011-15.jpg luckysevencrash2011-16.jpg|And there's a close-up shot of the damage! Armando Plays Lucky Seven with Snoop Dogg (October 11, 2011, #5662K, aired out of order on January 2, 2012) luckysevensnoopdogg1.jpg luckysevensnoopdogg2.jpg luckysevensnoopdogg3.jpg luckysevensnoopdogg4.jpg luckysevensnoopdogg5.jpg|He says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevensnoopdogg6.jpg|He says 7 and has lost all of his money. luckysevensnoopdogg7.jpg luckysevensnoopdogg8.jpg Lucky Seven for a Toyota Prius V (October 4, 2012, #6054K, aired out of order on October 25) luckyseventoyotapriusv1.jpg luckyseventoyotapriusv2.jpg luckyseventoyotapriusv3.jpg luckyseventoyotapriusv4.jpg|She says 4 and has $5 left. luckyseventoyotapriusv5.jpg|She says 9 and is exactly right. luckyseventoyotapriusv6.jpg|She says 6 and has $4 left. luckyseventoyotapriusv7.jpg|She says 5 and has $1 left. She wins the car! luckyseventoyotapriusv8.jpg luckyseventoyotapriusv9.jpg luckyseventoyotapriusv10.jpg Toni Plays Lucky Seven With Charles Barkley (January 21, 2013, #6191K, aired out of order on February 21, originally rescheduled to air on February 18) luckysevencharlesbarkley1.jpg luckysevencharlesbarkley2.jpg luckysevencharlesbarkley3.jpg luckysevencharlesbarkley4.jpg|She says 6 and has $6 left. luckysevencharlesbarkley5.jpg|She says 4 and has $4 left. luckysevencharlesbarkley6.jpg|She says 4 and has $3 left. luckysevencharlesbarkley7.jpg|She says 5 and wins the car! luckysevencharlesbarkley8.jpg luckysevencharlesbarkley9.jpg luckysevencharlesbarkley10.jpg luckysevencharlesbarkley11.jpg luckysevencharlesbarkley12.jpg luckysevencharlesbarkley13.jpg Yucky Seven (October 31, 2013, #6474K) yuckyseven2.jpg yuckyseven3.jpg yuckyseven4.jpg yuckyseven5.jpg yuckyseven6.jpg|She says 2 and has $6 left. yuckyseven7.jpg|She says 5 and is right on the nose. yuckyseven8.jpg|She says 5 and has $4 left. Yuckyseven.jpg|She says 5 three times in a row and has $3 left. She wins the car! yuckyseven9.jpg yuckyseven10.jpg yuckyseven11.jpg Lucky Seven for a Jaguar XK Convertible (November 21, 2013, #6504K) luckysevenjaguarxk1.jpg luckysevenjaguarxk2.jpg luckysevenjaguarxk3.jpg|The first number is 8. We're playing for an $80,000+ Jaguar here, and we're not fooling around, folks! luckysevenjaguarxk4.jpg|He says 4 and has $5 left. luckysevenjaguarxk5.jpg|He says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevenjaguarxk6.jpg|He says 5 again and is exactly right. luckysevenjaguarxk7.jpg|He says 7 and he is out of money. luckysevenjaguarxk8.jpg Lucky Seven for a Mazda CX-5 Sport (January 20, 2014, #6581K) luckysevenmazdacx5-1.jpg luckysevenmazdacx5-2.jpg luckysevenmazdacx5-3.jpg luckysevenmazdacx5-4.jpg|She says 4 and is exactly right. luckysevenmazdacx5-5.jpg|She says 7 and has $6 left. luckysevenmazdacx5-6.jpg|She says 5 and has $2 left. luckysevenmazdacx5-7.jpg|She says 5 and has $l left. She wins the Mazda CX-5! luckysevenmazdacx5-8.jpg luckysevenmazdacx5-9.jpg luckysevenmazdacx5-10.jpg luckysevenmazdacx5-11.jpg luckysevenmazdacx5-12.jpg Craig Ferguson Hosts Lucky Seven (April 1, 2014, #6682K) luckysevencraigferguson1.jpg luckysevencraigferguson2.jpg luckysevencraigferguson3.jpg luckysevencraigferguson4.jpg luckysevencraigferguson5.jpg|She says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevencraigferguson6.jpg|She says 5 and has $5 left. luckysevencraigferguson7.jpg|She says 6 and has $4 left. luckysevencraigferguson8.jpg|She says 5 and wins the Mazda 2 Sport! luckysevencraigferguson9.jpg luckysevencraigferguson10.jpg luckysevencraigferguson11.jpg Lucky Seven for a Porsche Cayenne (October 14, 2014, #6842K, aired out of order on October 13) luckysevenporschecayenne1.jpg luckysevenporschecayenne2.jpg luckysevenporschecayenne3.jpg luckysevenporschecayenne4.jpg|He says 7 and is exactly right! luckysevenporschecayenne5.jpg|He says 4 and is exactly right again! luckysevenporschecayenne6.jpg|He says 5 and has $6 left. luckysevenporschecayenne7.jpg|He says 5 and he just won a Porsche Cayenne!!! luckysevenporschecayenne8.jpg luckysevenporschecayenne9.jpg luckysevenporschecayenne10.jpg luckysevenporschecayenne11.jpg luckysevenporschecayenne12.jpg Bob Barker Hosts Lucky Seven (April 1, 2015, #7073K) luckyseven (4-1-2015) 1.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 2.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 3.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 4.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 5.jpg|She says 9 and is exactly right. luckyseven (4-1-2015) 6.jpg|She says 7 and has $6 left. luckyseven (4-1-2015) 7.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right. luckyseven (4-1-2015) 8.jpg|She says 5 again and has $5 left. She has won the SUV off of Bob Barker!!! luckyseven (4-1-2015) 9.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 10.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 11.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 12.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 13.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 14.jpg|Here comes Drew Carey. luckyseven (4-1-2015) 15.jpg luckyseven (4-1-2015) 16.jpg Lucky Seven for a Tesla Model S (February 18, 2016, #7414K) luckyseventesla1.jpg luckyseventesla2.jpg luckyseventesla3.jpg luckyseventesla4.jpg|He says 4 and has $5 left. luckyseventesla5.jpg|He says 7 and lost all of his money. luckyseventesla6.jpg Lucky Seven for a $32,000 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited 4x4 (May 23, 2016, #034SP) luckyseven32000jeepwrangler1.jpg luckyseven32000jeepwrangler2.jpg luckyseven32000jeepwrangler3.jpg luckyseven32000jeepwrangler4.jpg|She says 6 and has $3 left. luckyseven32000jeepwrangler5.jpg|She says 6 and has $2 left. luckyseven32000jeepwrangler6.jpg|She says 4 and has $1 left. luckyseven32000jeepwrangler7.jpg|She says 9 and has lost all of her money. luckyseven32000jeepwrangler8.jpg luckyseven32000jeepwrangler9.jpg Ralonda Plays Lucky Seven with Jack Black (February 22, 2017, #7823K, aired out of order on February 20) luckysevenjackblack1.jpg luckysevenjackblack2.jpg luckysevenjackblack3.jpg|She says 7 and has $6 left. luckysevenjackblack4.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right. luckysevenjackblack5.jpg|She says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevenjackblack6.jpg|She says 5 and has $3 left. She wins the Fiat 124 Spider Classica! luckysevenjackblack7.jpg luckysevenjackblack8.jpg luckysevenjackblack9.jpg luckysevenjackblack10.jpg luckysevenjackblack11.jpg Beach Lucky Seven (June 20, 2017, #7992K) beachluckyseven1.jpg beachluckyseven2.jpg beachluckyseven3.jpg beachluckyseven4.jpg beachluckyseven5.jpg|He says 4 and has $4 left. beachluckyseven6.jpg|He says 8 and is exactly right. beachluckyseven7.jpg|He says 7 and has $3 left. beachluckyseven8.jpg|He says 5 and has $1 left. he wins the Mazda MX-5 Miata Sport! beachluckyseven9.jpg beachluckyseven10.jpg A Veterans Day Lucky Seven Win (November 10, 2017, #8085K) luckyseven (11-10-2017) 1.jpg Luckyseven2017.jpg luckyseven (11-10-2017) 2.jpg luckyseven (11-10-2017) 3.jpg|She says 4 and has $5 left. luckyseven (11-10-2017) 4.jpg|She says 7 and has $3 left. luckyseven (11-10-2017) 5.jpg|She says 7 again and has $2 left. luckyseven (11-10-2017) 6.jpg|She says 5 and has $1 left. She wins the SUV! luckyseven (11-10-2017) 7.jpg luckyseven (11-10-2017) 8.jpg Lucky Seven with the Bad Moms (January 24, 2018, #8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) luckysevenbadmoms1.jpg luckysevenbadmoms2.jpg luckysevenbadmoms3.jpg luckysevenbadmoms4.jpg|She says 3 and has $5 left. luckysevenbadmoms5.jpg|She says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevenbadmoms6.jpg|She says 7 and has $2 left. luckysevenbadmoms7.jpg|She says 2 and lost all of her money. luckysevenbadmoms8.jpg Martha's 'Car and Cash Equivalent' Win (October 11, 2018, #8444K, aired out of order on October 8) luckysevenmartha1.jpg luckysevenmartha2.jpg luckysevenmartha3.jpg luckysevenmartha4.jpg|She says 7 and is exactly right. luckysevenmartha5.jpg|She says 5 and has $3 left. luckysevenmartha6.jpg|She says 4 and has $2 left. luckysevenmartha7.jpg|She says 2 and wins the car and the cash equivalent to the prize! Bring her pricing game winnings to $35,864. luckysevenmartha8.jpg luckysevenmartha9.jpg Lucky Eight (January 4, 2019, #8565K) luckyeight1.jpg luckyeight2.jpg luckyeight3.jpg|Even though, the board says Lucky Seven, they are calling it "Lucky Eight" in honor of The Bold and the Beautiful's 8,000th episode. Thus, the contestant is given $8. luckyeight4.jpg luckyeight5.jpg|She says 3 and has $6 left. luckyeight6.jpg|She says 7 and has $4 left. luckyeight7.jpg|She says 8 and is exactly right. luckyeight8.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right. She wins the SUV! luckyeight9.jpg luckyeight10.jpg luckyeight11.jpg luckyeight12.jpg luckyeight13.jpg luckyeight14.jpg luckyeight15.jpg luckyeight16.jpg luckyeight17.jpg Stephanie's Lucky Seven Perfection (February 22, 2019, #8635K, aired out of order on May 31) luckysevenperfection2019-1.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-2.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-3.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-4.jpg|She says 4 and is exactly right. luckysevenperfection2019-5.jpg|She says 6 and is exactly right again. luckysevenperfection2019-6.jpg|She says 3 and is exactly right three times in a row. luckysevenperfection2019-7.jpg|She says 5 and is exactly right four times in a row! She wins the truck! Give Drew that buck for the truck. You keep the remaining $6! luckysevenperfection2019-8.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-9.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-10.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-11.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-12.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-13.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-14.jpg luckysevenperfection2019-15.jpg High School Lucky Seven (March 21, 2019, #8674K, aired out of order on April 25, originally rescheduled to air on March 14) luckyseven12thgrader1.jpg luckyseven12thgrader2.jpg luckyseven12thgrader3.jpg luckyseven12thgrader4.jpg|He says 6 and is exactly right. luckyseven12thgrader5.jpg|He says 5 and has $5 left. luckyseven12thgrader6.jpg|He says 8 and has $2 left. luckyseven12thgrader7.jpg|He says 6 and has lost all of his money. luckyseven12thgrader8.jpg Thomas' Lucky Seven Win With $4 Left (July 1, 2019, #8811K, aired out of order on December 28, 2018) luckyseventhomas1.jpg luckyseventhomas2.jpg luckyseventhomas3.jpg luckyseventhomas4.jpg|He says 3 and is exactly right. luckyseventhomas5.jpg|He says 6 and is exactly right again. luckyseventhomas6.jpg|He says 7 and has $4 left. luckyseventhomas7.jpg|He says 5 and is exactly right! He wins the Jeep Renegade Sport! luckyseventhomas8.jpg luckyseventhomas9.jpg luckyseventhomas10.jpg luckyseventhomas11.jpg Breast Cancer Lucky Seven (October 1, 2019, #8832K) breastcancerluckyseven1.jpg breastcancerluckyseven2.jpg breastcancerluckyseven3.jpg breastcancerluckyseven4.jpg|She says 6 and has $3 left. breastcancerluckyseven5.jpg|She says 6 and has $2 left. breastcancerluckyseven6.jpg|She says 7 and has lost all of her money. breastcancerluckyseven7.jpg breastcancerluckyseven8.jpg breastcancerluckyseven9.jpg Lucky Seven With Two Australian Male Models (November 6, 2019, #8883K) luckyseven(11-6-2019)1.jpg luckyseven(11-6-2019)2.jpg luckyseven(11-6-2019)3.jpg luckyseven(11-6-2019)4.jpg luckyseven(11-6-2019)5.jpg|He says 7 and has $6 left. luckyseven(11-6-2019)6.jpg|He says 5 and has $4 left. luckyseven(11-6-2019)7.jpg|He says 7 and has lost all of his money. luckyseven(11-6-2019)8.jpg luckyseven(11-6-2019)9.jpg Brian Plays Lucky Seven With David Boreanaz From SEAL Team (December 22, 2019, #037SP) luckysevensealteam1.jpg luckysevensealteam2.jpg luckysevensealteam3.jpg luckysevensealteam4.jpg|He says 3 and has $5 left. luckysevensealteam5.jpg|He says 6 and is exactly right. luckysevensealteam6.jpg|He says 5 and has $4 left. luckysevensealteam7.jpg|He says 5 and is exactly right! He wins the 2020 Mini Cooper Hardtop! luckysevensealteam8.jpg luckysevensealteam9.jpg luckysevensealteam10.jpg|The charity total is at $25,645. luckysevensealteam11.jpg luckysevensealteam12.jpg luckysevensealteam13.jpg Foreign versions of Lucky $even *Lucky $even is played on numerous versions of The Price Is Right around the world, sometimes with minor differences (such as not giving the first digit of the price of the car for free regardless of digits in certain versions or allowing a zero in the price of the car), sometimes not even having a car as the prize. UK *During the Bruce Forsyth and Joe Pasquale eras, instead of having the game board behind one of the doors, the car's windshield displays four numbers that are attached to Clingfilm stickers. Zeros may be used in the game, and unlike most other versions there is a rule stating that no digits in the price repeat. This version of the game is played with £1 coins, which replaced £1 notes in 1983. *During the Leslie Crowther and Bob Warman runs, the game had only three digits in the price (hence no car), with panels covering the numbers on a table, and instead of seven £1 coins, they played with seven cards worth £1. It has the same title as the U.S. version. Australia *During Larry Emdur's reign as host, the game was called One Dollar Deal. The rules were similar to the U.S. version, although zeros occasionally appear in the price and the first digit was never given for free, regardless of how many digits there were in the price of the car. The game was even played with seven $1 notes, even though Australian $1 notes have not been in circulation since 1984 when they were replaced by $1 coins. Instead of having doors covering the numbers and sliding to reveal them, the doors flipped over to reveal the numbers. As in the US, the car came in from stage right, but the game was revealed behind a large clam shell, since the Australian version's set only had two doors. *On Ian Turpie's versions during the 1980s, the game had the same title and setup as the U.S. version. It was also played with seven $1 notes. Germany *''Der Preis ist heiß'' followed the same rules as the American version, including giving the first digit for free in the price of the car (always five digits). The only notable difference was that the game was played with seven DM10 notes, as DM1 notes never existed, along with having a zero in the price of the car much like with the UK and Australian versions. While the game prop was played behind the third door, the car came out from the second door, facing the audience, instead of coming from the left like the US show. There, the game was known as Die Verfliexte Sieben (The Darned Seven). Canada *The French-language Misez Juste had the same rules for Lucky $even as the American version, but it was usually played for trips rather than cars. This incarnation of the game is somewhat notable for using a light-up board to display the price, something that is not normally done for Lucky $even. A sign displaying the price on it was flipped to ensure the operators of the light-up board weren't cheating. The game was played with seven "loonies" (Canada's term for their $1 coin, which replaced their $1 note in 1987). The game there was called Pour Un Dollar (For One Dollar). Vietnam *On Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng, the game (which is known as Số 7 May Mắn or Lucky Seven) follows the same rules as the US, but instead of 7₫ the game is played with seven discs and only four digits are used (Although some occasion five-digit prizes are offered; moreover, there has been one occasion when only three digits are used (That playing was lost tho)). Starting from 2015 (Trần Ngọc era), guessing the number exactly you'll get 3 more discs. In this current version, contestant automatically win if after they guessed the first three numbers, they owned more than 10 discs. Italy *Perhaps the most significant difference was found in Gioco Dell'8 (Game of 8) on OK, il Prezzo è Giusto!, which contained an actual rule change: The contestant was given eight discs (not ₤7), meaning that he could miss the numbers in the price by a total of seven instead of six without losing. France *The game format changes made in Italy were applied to Les 10 Billets (The Ten Tickets) on ''Le Juste Prix''. Contestants were given ten tickets (not 7₣) and could thus miss the digits by a total of nine. Mexico *The changes in Italy were also used in Trece de la Suerte (Lucky Thirteen) on ''Atínale al Precio''. The contestant was given MX$13 and, as such, could miss by 12. *Of the above three versions, Italy's and Mexico's were always played for cars, while France's rarely was. Russia *Russian version of Lucky Seven is called "За копейку" (For a penny). Instead of bills, contestant has 7 coins. Spain * The game is referred to as "Siete de la Suerte", and the player is given seven 1,000 ESP notes. The setup is identical to the version used on Bruce's Price is Right, except with seven digits on the windshield of the car instead of four. Otherwise, game play is the same, but with the first, middle, and last digits given for free. Videos Premiere Playing of Lucky Seven Wrong Number Revealed In Lucky Seven A Near Perfect Playing of Lucky Seven! An Amazing comeback from 2002 Lucky Seven playing From Dream Car Week (November 21, 2013, #6504K) Near-Perfect Lucky Seven playing From Dream Car Week #2 (October 14, 2014, #6842K, aired out of order on October 13) The First Winner of 2015 (January 2, 2015, #6945K) Bob Barker Gave Away an SUV in Lucky Seven (April 1, 2015, #7073K) Drew Carey first Perfect Playing Lucky Seven During Dream Car week (February 22, 2019, #8635K, aired out of order on May 31) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:No Buzzer Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"L" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:August Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Strategy Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:First Number For Free Pricing Games